Yami: The New Era
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU. Prequel to Relentless Deception. Follow the fox spirit Yami, and Kurai on a trip through Yami's memories 3000 years ago. How was she created? Why is she here? Join the adventure of Yami, Thief King Bakura, and the rest of the Ancient Egyptian gang!
1. The Birth of Yami

**Here we are! After so long, here is Part 2 of the King of Thieves Trilogy; Yami: The New Era! Now, before I get out of your way, here's my boring speech. This does take place in ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago, during the events that were shown in Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World (manga), but this is AU, so things ****will ****be different. For example- Priest Akhenaden isn't as…evil. Well, here we go!**

**Blaze the Cat: It's time!**

**Me: … sorry, that's an insider from Sonic Rush.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. I can only wish…**

_**Parings**_

_**Mainly Atem x Mana Vaseshipping**_

_**Slight Seto X Kisara Mizushipping**_

_**Thief King Bakura X Yami OC (friendship wise)**_

**Chapter 1 The Birth of Yami**

_**Yami's P.O.V.**_

"Yami, how did you first appear in ancient Egypt?" Kurai asked.

I looked down at the dark brown haired boy in surprise. Kurai Manu, Polari Manu's little eleven year old brother, was actually being curious. About time. We were currently flying back to Domino City, Japan our new permanent home. Polari, my hikari, and Bakura, the thief who stole Polari's heart, were back together. All of us are going to live in Bakura's apartment, and Polari couldn't be happier. I was in my spirit form, so I was able to sit next to Kurai and leave Polari and Bakura alone.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because, I've known you all my life anyway, so at least I should know where you came from." Kurai pointed out.

"I see. You realize that this will take a while to tell you, so how about I let you see it from my eyes." Yami suggested.

"Huh?" Kurai said, confused.

A ball of light came from my hands, and out came the Millennium Fox.

"I will put your mind in the Millennium Fox, where all of my ancient Egyptian memories lie. There is no need to be afraid; it's just like a movie. You cannot be heard, so you can gasp, scream, and laugh all you want. What you are about to see will require some maturity from you. Can you handle it?" I asked.

Kurai nodded excitedly.

"Alright; just don't tell your sister." I replied.

In no time flat, the Millennium Fox sent his mind inside, and his body lay limp, as though he were asleep. I chuckled as I kicked back and closed my eyes.

_Prepare yourself, Kurai, because what you are about to find out about me will not be what you ever expected me to be…_

_**5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt… (Regular P.O.V.)**_

It was a hot and uncomfortable day for the Fox. "the Fox" is an actual fox, a white one that has never been known to Egyptians. The white female fox wanders around small villages on all fours, not making any sound. The only thing she did was twitch her nose, or snarl when someone was unkind to her.

This mysterious animal was said to have come from the sun god Ra, and many believed it, due to its unusual red eyes and white fur. Only the educated priests and apprentices knew that the Fox was an albino. The Fox was a target for a one particular priest in the Pharaoh's priesthood; Priest Seto. He took the Fox's appearance as a sign from Ra that _she_ is the one for his experiment.

Ever since the death of his beloved Kisara, he has been trying to find a way to create a hybrid from two sources. He was going to try to find a way to get the white dragon spirit into a human-like spirit monster so that she can not only speak, but to also have her as his eternal servant so he can tell her all the things she should have, and she would actually reply to him.

He was delusional to reality, and he went about finding a prototype when he and his soldiers went on a "ka hunt" And in Kul Elna, Seto found the Fox. The Fox was temporarily living with a poor family. The young son, an eleven year old named Kurai took great care of her, and when Seto took the Fox away, he was devastated, for the Fox was his only friend.

_**Inside Kurai's Mind**_

_Whoa, that kid looks just like me! He even has the same name! What does that mean? Well, Yami knows, and I'm sure all will be clear to me soon._

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

The Fox struggled against Priest Seto, but to no avail. He held the Millennium Rod, so there was nothing the Fox could do to save herself. Once at the palace, he took the poor fox down below the palace, where experiments were held with people's ka. There, Seto's father Akhenaden was waiting.

"So, that's the mysterious abomination they were talking about," Akhenaden sneered. "Well, I have a magician ka ready over here. Put it in the cell with the magician."

The Fox was frightened by Akhenaden, and she bit Seto.

"Ow! You little-!"

"Seto, enough. Just put the fox in the cell." Akhenaden interrupted.

Seto tossed The Fox into the cell, and she was face to face with a female magician that had black hair, red eyes, had a black crescent moon mark on her right cheek. Her skin was darker in color, and she gave The Fox a sad smile.

"We obviously have a purpose, a _destiny_, or else we wouldn't be here." the magician said. "Whatever happens, don't let my darkness consume you, no matter what. You will inherit my appearance somewhat, and my dark magic. As I am sacrificed, remember what I have told you."

_**Inside Kurai's Mind**_

_Whoa, that magician looks like the Dark Magician Girl and Polari combined. I wonder what that Akhenaden is going to do to them. Poor Yami…_

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

Akhenaden returned to the cell, but was holding the Millennium Scales.

"Polymerization!" Akhenaden cried, holding up the scales.

Immediately, the magician was sucked into The Fox, and there was a bright red light surrounding them.

"Urrgh…" Seto groaned, covering his eyes.

"Yes! It's working perfectly! With this weapon of destruction, we can capture the one who desecrated the tomb of Pharaoh Aknamkanon!" Akhenaden cried.

Soon, the light died down into nothing, and the result of the polymerization lay on the floor. Very slowly, the experiment groaned, and began to rise to her knees. Then, she tilted her head up, eyes still closed. Then, her eyes shot open, and blood red color.

"Amazing! This is lie a walking fox, but with human characteristics. An anthropomorphic, I believe!" Akhenaden cried, happy with the result. "I shall call her Yami, _darkness_."

Yami stood completely up. She was about five feet tall, and still had white fur. She had the crescent moon mark on her right cheek like the magician had, and she was wearing the same clothes as the magician- a black sleeveless top with a red crescent moon on it, red pants that were skin tight, and black shoes. Yami's tail was black at the top half, and it also had a red crescent moon mark on it. Yami's black hair had three red spikes for bangs, and the hair came to the small of her back.

"Pharaoh Atem will be pleased to see our secret weapon." Akhenaden gushed.

"But we didn't have his permission to conduct this experiment." Seto pointed out.

"No matter. This Yami fox will be the key to defeated that no good thief. Yami, can you speak?" Akhenaden asked.

"Y…y…yes." Yami spoke, with difficulty. Her voice was the same as the magician.

"Good. Guards, take her to that apprentice magician, Mana for now. Yami needs to get used to the palace before sending her on her mission. Yami, follow Seto and the guards."

"Yes." Yami replied.

Yami walked behind Seto, who gave her the once over.

_She is surprisingly a good-looking anthropomorphic. That's highly unusual. I hope that this Yami will be able to capture that thief and bring him to us, dead or alive. And maybe the art of seduction will help her out. _Seto thought.

Yami looked around, still scared of her surroundings.

_Why am I here?_ she wondered. _And what did that magician mean by not letting her darkness consume me? Oh, why did this have to happen?_

Yami was then shown daylight, and Seto spotted Mana. She was grabbing an apple from an apple tree. She looked a little freaked out when she saw Yami and Seto.

"Priest Seto, what is that?" Mana asked.

Seto pushed Yami towards Mana.

"This is your new study, Yami. I won't get into many details right now, but whatever you do, don't let Atem see her. I counting on you to be in charge of her, and teach her how to actually use her magic powers. Understand?"

"Um, sure." Mana replied, but Seto and the guards were already walking away.

Yami looked shyly at Mana. "Hi." she said timidly.

Mana was all smiles. "Hello, Yami! I'm Mana, and I'm going to be your caregiver! You are just the prettiest little anthro ever! Now, come on! I'll show you around!"

Mana grabbed Yami's hand, and that simple action was the beginning of Yami's journey through friendships, hardships, and sacrifice…

**So, what do you think? After writing Relentless Deception a while ago, even I forgot some stuff about Yami. For a bit more info about Yami, check out Relentless Deception. ****Well, that's all. Heh heh… until next time!**


	2. The Power of Destruction

**I'm not dead! I promise! For the few who have read this (which I tell you, was only 11 people. I feel like a failure). I know the intro was boring. I thought so when I was reading through it. Well, in this chapter, you get to see Yami discover her magical powers. Also, Thief King Bakura makes an entrance! Yay! So, enjoy!**

**Mini Disclaimer: I do not own Yami's attacks. They belong to Shadow the Hedgehog, who belongs to Sonic the Hedgehog (that sounded wrong), who belongs to SEGA, who belongs to-**

**Kurai: Your mom!**

**Me: …o.O**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 The Power of Destruction<strong>_

_**Yami's (the fox) P.O.V.**_

As I looked around the palace with Mana, I noticed that all of the guards and workers were staring at me strangely.

"I don't like these people." I whispered shyly to Mana.

"Ignore them!" Mana grinned. "They stare at me weirdly all the time. Probably because I like to hide in vases. Ooh look, it's Master Mahad! He's one of the nicest people ever! C'mon!"

Mana grabbed my hand and ran over to the priest.

"Mana, I hope you have been practicing. Your exam is-oh, hello." Mahad said, noticing me.

"Master, this is Yami. She's this top secret weapon that Priest Akhenaden created. You can't tell Atem though. So, keep it secret." Mana whispered to Mahad.

Yami was only five feet tall, so Mahad had to get on one knee to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Yami. I'm Mahad, one of the pharaoh's six priests. But just call me Mahad. No honorifics are necessary."

"Okay." I replied, smiling shyly.

"Awwww! Isn't she so cute?" Mana squealed, squeezing me in a hug.

Mahad chuckled. "So, what can she do?" he asked Mana.

Mana looked down at me. "What _can_ you do?" she asked, curious herself.

I looked down. "Well, I was forged with a magician, so I guess…magic?"

Mana's grin was wider than the Nile.

"Master, can I teach her spell casting?" she asked, jumping around.

Mahad shook his head. "Not if she isn't a spellcaster. There are other classes of magic, not just spell casting. I will have to see what class she ranks in."

Mana pouted. "Aww. Can I come and watch?"

"Of course." Mahad replied

Just then, Mana spotted Atem walking their way.

"Oh no! Pharaoh is coming! I have to hide her!" Mana cried.

She took out her wand. "I know that to me you will adhere! Make Yami disappear!" she chanted.

Yami looked down at herself as she could no longer see her body.

"That's cool." Yami told Mana.

"Shhh!" Mana hissed, Atem reaching them.

"Good day, my pharaoh." Mahad greeted, bowing to him.

"Hey, Atem!" Mana cried nervously, hoping her spell last long enough.

"Hello to you both…wasn't there a third person here?" Atem asked.

Mahad and Mana both sweat dropped.

"What do you mean? Priestess Isis is in her chamber, trying to locate Bakura. Priest Seto, Karim's, Akhenaden, and Shada's are in the palace. Mahad's right here. Who else would be here?" Mana asked.

Atem stared into Mana's eyes. "You're acting weird; are you sure-?"

"Yes! Totally! It's just you! Have been walking around the desert without a hat on again? You're hallucinating! Go rest or something!" Mana chattered, pushing Atem towards the palace.

Mana sighed in relief as she walked back over to Mahad and me. At the moment, the spell wore off.

"That was too close!"

Mahad then faced me. "Come with me." he said.  
>I nodded and followed him, Mana skipping behind us. Mahad led me to the Spell Casting Academy, which was part of his sanctuary. I gasped as I looked at the stone tablets with monsters on them.<p>

Just then. Mahad summoned a monster from a stone tablet. Out came Kuriboh, the fluffy furball ready for action.

"Ahh! What is that?" I yelped.

"Meet Kuriboh," Mahad began. "We need to discover your hidden power so we will know what class of magic you rank in, so you will battle Kuriboh. Relax and focus your energy on discovering your magic. Begin."

Kuriboh charged at me, and I quickly jumped out of the way, scared.

"Focus, Yami!" Mahad called to me.

When Kuriboh charged at me again, I squeezed my eyes shut, threw out a fist, and it turned black with energy. I ended up giving Kuriboh a right hook with a ball of black magic.

"Very good!" Mahad said to me.

Mahad's ka wasn't really affected, and he still couldn't tell my rank.

_Hmmm, looks like I have to step this up._ he thought.

"Kuriboh, multiply!" he commanded.

Suddenly, before my eyes, hundreds of Kuribohs started appearing out the original. I was freaking out. Then, they _all_ headed right for me. The fear I had was too great.

"_Chaos Blast!_" I cried.

With my arms stretched in front of me, a huge spheroid of black magic power was shot at the Kuribohs, defeating _all_ of them at once. In fact, my attack destroyed half the building. Mahad fell to his knees, clutching his heart in pain. My attack had wiped out nearly all hi ba.

"Master Mahad!" Mana cried, running over to him.

Mahad looked up at me. The attack tired me, and I was about to pass out.

"That's…no ordinary magician," Mahad struggled out. "She…has a power that rivals my full potential. She ranks… in the class of…_Chaos_."

I passed out at that moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Kurai's Mind<strong>_

_Yami! That was amazing! How did you do that?_

_Those Kuribohs scared the crap out of me, so my panic granted me the attack. _Yami replied.

_That's so cool! I wish I had powers like my sister. I feel …not special sometimes._

Yami smirked at me. _Trust me, you are special. You'll see soon enough._

With that, Yami left me, and I looked back at the scene unfolding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yami's P.O.V.<strong>_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I saw that I was lying in a bed, a cold cloth on my head. Mana saw that I was awake, and rushed to my side.

"Yami! You're okay! You had no idea how worried Master Mahad and I were!"

"Is Mahad okay?" I asked, feeling a bit weak.

"He'll be fine. That was some attack you did. Master's ba was almost depleted. Do you have any idea what class you are in?" Mana asked.

I strained to remember what Mahad said, but t couldn't come to mind.

"No…" I whispered.

"You are in the magic rank of Chaos. That's the highest rank in magicians! But…there's a catch to your rank."

"What?" I asked.

"The power you control…is black magic. Meaning that even though it's powerful, it has an evil origin."

I shivered at her words. So that was what the magician was talking about…

_**Flashback**_

_Whatever happens, don't let my darkness consume you, no matter what. You will inherit my appearance somewhat, and my dark magic._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So…what are you saying?" I asked.

"This power that you wield is dangerous. You could take out a whole civilization with your black magic," Mana explained. "If Priest Akhenaden wants you as a weapon, then he has big plans for you."

I looked away, and my eyes saddened.

_What exactly does Akhenaden want me to do? Whatever it is, I know that it will involve destruction._

* * *

><p>Bakura peeked at the palace behind a rock. The tan skinned thief smirked as he inspected the damage in Mahad's sanctuary. Mahad was currently rebuilding the blown away side.<p>

"That pharaoh and the priests are hiding something powerful in there. Whatever it is, it destroyed half a building. I'll make sure that I'll _steal_ the freak show inside!"

With a laugh, Bakura uprooted himself from behind the rock and walked back to his nearby hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Bakura made his appearance! And Yami's magic destroyed a building! I wish I could do that! Well, see you in another update!<strong>


	3. The Thief King Strikes!

**I'm still not dead! In all honesty, I thought that I wouldn't be able to update this until the end of July. Well, my writer's block for this is broken as of now, so I hope that you find this chapter satisfying! I'd like to thank RiverTear980 for reviewing! I luffles you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 The Thief King Strikes!<strong>_

_**Yami's P.O.V.**_

The next day, Seto found Mana and me outside by the fountain, chatting away.

"Akhenaden wants to see the fox today." he said sternly to Mana.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She has a name, Seto. You were there when she got one."

"Fine. _Yami_ is needed at once." Seto spat.

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

_Geez, what's his problem?_ Mana wandered, shrugging.

Seto took me underground again, and I shivered as I remembered being created.

"What does Master Akhenaden need me for?" I spoke up.

"You'll find out when we get there." Seto replied as nicely as he could.

He witnessed my, er, explosion yesterday with my black magic, so he wanted to be on my good side for now.

Akhenaden was waiting for me, and he smiled. He witnessed my explosion too.

"Yami, it's nice to see that you are adjusting well." Akhenaden said, walking over to me.

I looked down and nodded.

"No need to feel embarrassed." he said, chuckling. "I saw that blast of power yesterday. I believe Mahad said that you were in the top rank of magicians; Chaos. That's very impressive. Now, word from our guards said that our target was near the palace yesterday. We need to be on our guard."

"Master, who is this target?" I asked.

"He is a thief called Bakura. He has destroyed many villages, and has tried countless times to steal our Millennium Items and kill the pharaoh. We priests have tried to stop him. He is bad news and must be stopped. But every time, he always has some way to get away, but in order to stop that, we need you." Akhenaden explained.

"M-me? I'm just a magician. Master Mahad id a magician, too. What more could I do?" I asked, a bit scared.

"Correction; you are a magician of chaos, the highest rank. You have powers that could rival all six priests and the pharaoh himself put together. You could easily weaken him." Akhenaden replied.

I looked down again. I don't want to just be considered a weapon used for destruction.

"Bakura might strike at any time, so until then, strengthen and get used to your black magic. By the looks of Mahad's sanctuary, you're not doing so badly."

With that, Akhenaden dismissed me, and Seto brought me back up to the surface. I decided to ask Seto why he was so grumpy.

"Priest, why do I get the feeling that you aren't very happy today?" I asked.

Seto stiffened. "It's none of your business."

Just then, time stopped. I stood there in a trance while a vision was shown to me.

_**Vision**_

_Seto was walking, but he wasn't alone. He had a pale, blue haired girl in his arms with a scraggly dress on. Seto looked stoned as he carried her into a cottage near the palace._

"_It's been years since I've seen you, and I find you like this, Kisara." Seto whispered._

_He laid her down on a bed, and then sat next to her, stroking her hair. _

"_That Bakura will pay for destroying your home. When Yami is ready, vengeance will be ours."_

_**End of Vision**_

Time sped up again, and my eyes widened, taking a step away from Seto.

"I get it; you want to use me to get revenge on this Bakura for hurting your mate Kisara?"

Seto's face flushed at my last point. "Kisara is _not_ my mate! And I'm not using you. I've tried to get rid of Bakura for- wait, how did you know?"

"Um, later!" I said quickly, running off.

"Wait!" Seto called, but I kept running.

_I'm psychic too? This is just too weird. I'm weird. I'm being used._ I thought, my thought pattern thrown off.

Tears threatened to fall as I continued to run. Then, I collided with someone, and it happened to be Mahad.

"So sorry." I whispered, getting up and running.

Mahad saw my tear-stricken face, and he wondered what possibly could be the matter. He followed me until I stopped at the fountain where Mana usually was. She wasn't there at the moment. Mahad sat next to me at the fountain, concerned.

"What seems to the matter?" he asked me.

"I'm weird. I'm being used!" I said quietly.

"You are not weird, Yami. You are very unique. And who's using you?" Mahad asked.

"Everyone. I thought that I was created to protect the people of Egypt against the thief Bakura. But truly, I'm being used to get vengeance for others. It's not fair!"

Mahad didn't know where this came from, but it wasn't true.

"Yami, everyone in Egypt has something against Bakura. True, we all seek revenge, but that's not what you're here for. The people of the palace, the priests, and the pharaoh are here to protect the country. We are protecting others and ourselves. We need you to help us, and you will be a tremendous help. The pharaoh will know about you eventually, and he will praise you like we will."

I looked up, smiling. "I believe you Mahad. Can we train some more?"

"Sure."

Mahad and I spent the entire day in his sanctuary. Luckily, a chaos blast wasn't needed. I fought Mahad's ka off one by one, each one at a stronger level. Unbeknownst to me, this training would be crucial for a battle that is about to occur…

_**Later that Night…**_

Screams could be heard as a village very close to the palace was being raided and burned down.

"Ha-hahahahahahaaaa! Flee you dogs of the pharaoh!" Bakura cried, riding through on his horse. His Shadow Riders were shooting flaming arrows everywhere. Everything was in chaos, but things were about to change…

* * *

><p>"Yami, wake up!" Mana cried, shaking me.<p>

My eyes opened groggily. "Mana, it's the middle of the night. What is it?"

"Bakura has appeared in the village near the palace! He's burning everything down! Priest Akhenaden said it's time for you to make your appearance!"

I gulped in fear, but I knew that I had to fight to protect everyone. I jumped out of bed and followed Mana out of the palace. To my horror, the village was almost completely destroyed.

"That…_bastard_…" I said with clenched teeth. "I kill him where he stands!"

Akhenaden ran over to me, kneeling down so we were eye to eye. "Listen! Murdering Bakura is not what we want to do right now! He has a ka inside him so terrible, it's like it's invincible. His hatred is so great that he cannot be destroyed without weakening his ka. I don't know the name of it, but I've seen it! Your mission for now is to chase him out of the village. Be careful, he has six Shadow Riders, his servants, with him. They are pretty much immortal. We will come up with a plan tomorrow. Understand?"

I nodded, ready to go. "I got it."

With that, I ran towards the village with amazing speed.

"Akhenaden, who _was _that?" Atem asked, his eyes widening.

"My pharaoh, meet Bakura's worst nightmare, Yami." he replied, a small proud smile on his face.

As I reached the burning village, people everywhere were screaming and running in terror. I kept running, ignoring the smoke that was getting into my lungs. Up ahead, I saw the six Shadow Riders that Akhenaden was talking about, and then I saw their leader on a horse. I guess the snow white haired man was this Bakura. With hate in my eyes, I ran towards them…until I saw a small child blocking their path. He had long dark brown hair, and some of it covered his left eye completely. He looked very familiar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Kurai's Mind…<strong>_

_That's the boy that looks just like me! He's even more daring than me! It's no wonder that Bakura and I don't get along in the present; he destroyed things of mine!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yami's P.O.V.<strong>_

It was the boy who took care of me when I was just a fox! His name was Kurai! What is he doing here? He lived in Kul Elna…

"Get out of my way if you value your life!" Bakura snapped.

"No! I'm not letting you destroy the only home and family I have left!" Kurai snapped.

The Shadow Riders were just about to destroy Kurai until I ran up with lightning speed and swept him away.

_**Bakura's P.O.V.**_

I saw something come out of nowhere and move the idiot boy away.

"You know, killing children is not acceptable, especially when they have nothing left." a female voice said.

"Who the hell is there?" I shouted, looking around.

"Heh heh heh heh…" was the reply.

Then, a small creature appeared from the shadows, holding the boy in her arms. She looked like a white fox with black hair and red eyes. What kind of abomination was this?

"Is this a joke? What kind of person are you? You're shorter than my finger!" I smirked.

"I bet your dick is shorter than your finger." the fox snapped back.

I growled, narrowing my eyes. This thing had no idea who she was messing with.

"You dare insult the King of Thieves? Shadow Riders, get rid of her!" Bakura snapped.

The fox calmly laid the boy to the side. Just as the Shadow Riders were about to attack, she closed her eyes and a black ball of magic shot out, and it dematerialized all six Shadow Riders.

"What are you?" I shouted, not believing my eyes.

"Leave this village, or you will suffer the wrath of a magician of chaos!" the fox shouted.

_She…is ranked in the Chaos category? That means that she's stronger than the spell casters! Heh, that's unbelievable…_

"You're trying to say that you are ranked in Chaos? I doubt a shortstop like you could ever pull that one!" I said, laughing maniacally.

"_Chaos Blast!_" the fox shouted.

The same attack that destroyed half of Mahad's sanctuary came hurling at me!

_No way! This is the weapon of the pharaoh? I wasn't expecting this! I guess that my battle with pharaoh will have to wait until she is disposed of._

"Who are you?" I asked, preparing my escape.

"Yami! Remember it!" the fox girl shouted.

I evaded Yami's attack, and I immediately made my escape, knowing that there was no way I could win this time.

_She could have powers that could rival the Egyptian Gods and Diabound itself! If I could use her, I could ether destroy her or weaken her to the point that she'll be useless. Heh heh heh, this'll be fun!_ I smirked to myself, riding into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yami's P.O.V.<strong>_

I put out the flames the best I could, but the village was done for. The boy Kurai obviously couldn't recognize me.

"Who are you?" he asked, a bit scared.

I smiled at him. "Don't you remember? In Kul Elna, you would take care of an albino fox. I was that fox, Kurai."

"You know my name?" Kurai asked.

"Yes. You took care of me."

Kurai's eyes widened, recognizing me. "The Fox? What happened to you?"

"That day when Priest Seto took me away, I was used in an experiment with a magician ka. I am the result. I am Yami."

Kurai ran over to me and jumped on me, giving me a bone crushing hug. Since he was two inches taller than me and weighed a bit more, I fell down, but I hugged him back.  
>"I thought that I would never see you again! When Kul Elna was destroyed for the second time, I had to live here! I thought that I would at least see you somewhere, but I didn't! And then that thief came and destroyed my only home left! Yami…I have no one but you now!"<p>

I patted the back of his head, even more disgusted with Bakura.

"Kurai, come with me. You can stay with me at the palace."

"You live there?" Kurai asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes. I pretty much work for them now, here to protect the people of Egypt. I'm just glad that I was able to chase Bakura out and save you."

With that, I stood up and took Kurai back with me. Upon my return with praise from Mana, the six priests, and Pharaoh Atem, I looked up to the moon, a frown on my face.

_Now that Bakura knows who and what I am, I can be a huge target. From this day out, I will have to keep my guard up even more, and protect Kurai from him. I have to make sure that no one else gets hurt. I will destroy this powerful ka of Bakura's and put an end to his reign of tyranny!_

* * *

><p><strong>Epic. That's all I can say. So, Yami is Bakura's target, and vice versa. The ancient Kurai is now reunited with the friend that he had lost. What could Bakura have in store for Yami? Is Kurai in danger? Stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
